callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
M14
::For the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 variant, see M14 EBR. The M14 is an Assault Rifle featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare The M14 cannot be obtained in the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare single player campaign. In multiplayer, the M14 is a modernized model, with a Knights Armaments RAS (Rail Adapter System) Fore end, an RAS scope mount, a shorter barrel, heat shields, and synthetic furniture distinguishing it from its wooden-stocked ancestor. The M14 in-game is featured as a Semi-automatic rifle, with high stopping power, accuracy and recoil as well as a longer effective range compared to other assault rifles. It can be modified with a Grenade Launcher, Red Dot Sight, Suppressor, and an ACOG scope. Multiplayer The M14 is considered to be a "love it or hate it" or make/break weapon. Players will usually place the M14 on two extremes as a preferred (for high stopping power) or a non preferred weapon (for high recoil and manual rate of fire.) With Stopping Power, it can kill in two hits at any range, or one hit if shot in the head within its maximum damage range. However the M14 benefits less from stopping power than most guns. This is due to the 1.5x head multiplier which is unique to sniper rifles and the M14. Similar to the G3 in Hardcore mode, it is a popular weapon, due to the fact that it can drop any player in one shot. Unlike the G3, it will also, without Stopping Power, kill a Juggernaut in one shot at any range in Hardcore. Adding the ACOG Scope to the M14 makes it very similar to an M21 with ACOG, but with less damage and more recoil. For this reason the M21 with an ACOG Scope is considered superior by most, as its cons are lower hip accuracy and less ammo, which are worth lower recoil and higher damage for long range combat. Also, on the SAS/Spetsnaz matches, a player using an M21 with ACOG gains the ghillie suit, while a player using an M14 ACOG doesn't, making the M21 a better choice. The M14 with a suppressor has been acknowledged by many players as being the closest gun to a silenced sniper rifle the player can get. However, this tactic is more suited to mid-long range sniping as opposed to very long range sniping due to the lack of an actual scope, the bulky iron sights, and the lack of a one shot kill ability. The suppressor can also be helpful with clearing the iron sights. When used it eliminates muzzle flash, providing for better target visibility. Image:m14_4.png|M14 Image:m14iron_4.png|Ironsight File:Weapon m14 scout.png|M14 with unusual camouflage File:Weapon m14sd scout.png|M14 with silencer attachment and no scope Call of Duty: Black Ops The M14 will appear in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Its appearance is different from its Modern Warfare counterpart, having its original wooden stock and vented handguard instead of synthetic furniture and rails, making it look similar to the Garand. Strangely the attachments for this gun includes a grip which is normally reserved for LMGs and shotguns. The M14 is equivalent to the FAL in Modern Warfare 2 as it is the only Assault Rifle in their respective games that are semi-automatic (unless the FAL in Black Ops will be semi-automatic too). File:M14AS.jpg|The M14's iron sights in Black Ops. Trivia *Using the grenade launcher attachment makes the player execute the empty reload animation, though it still takes as much time as the normal reload animation. *The actual reload time and the reloading animation for a loaded reload are about 1.5 sec off, meaning the player actually reloads before the magazine is even inserted. *The M14 has the same in-game model as the M21. Video 400pxA video showing the M14's one-shot kill ability while doing maximum damage when combined with Stopping Power and a headshot Category:Semiauto Rifles Category:Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons